


Ace of spades

by TheSerperiorOne



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Blood, Cardverse AU, Gen, My grammar sucks, i have no idea were this going, matthew needs a hug
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-17 00:15:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15449022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSerperiorOne/pseuds/TheSerperiorOne
Summary: Matthew was the ace of spades. He grew up in his brother's shadow, but never once resented his brother for this. Matthew was no king, but he knew how to run kingdom and do what's right; so when Alfred is stuck ill he does the one thing he can do, the one thing that will keep the kingdoms weakness from their enemies, he takes Alfred's place as king of spades.This my first time writing fanfiction so my apologies if it sucks or the charters are ooc





	Ace of spades

**Author's Note:**

> Names  
> Canada~Matthew Williams  
> America~Alfred Jones  
> England~Alice Kirkland-Jones  
> Germany~Ludwig Beilschmit  
> Italy~ Feliciano Vargas  
> Prussia~Gilbert Beilschmit  
> China~ Yao Wang  
> Taiwan~ Mei Xiao

The Clock of Spades was ticking, which meant that the new king has been crowned by destiny. So, the race was on following the clock as it pointed every which way; eventually the royals found themselves outside of a small farm house. The current King stepped up to the door and knocked, the door instantly opened up to reveal a small woman, she immediately recognized the king and curtsied careful to keep her eyes on the ground. When she spoke, her voice was like a quiet melody.

“Your highness what brings you to my humble farm home”, the small women spoke as quietly as the spring wind the king had to strain to hear her.

“The clock of spades has brought us here, we are searching for the next king”, the way king spoke was harsher than most. The women nodded and silently invited them inside. When the king entered the small home and his eyes quickly darted around look for the possible new king, his eyes finally settled on two very similar children. The first had bright blue eyes that could rival the sky itself, the boy also had bright blond hair that looked as if it could be corn, this child was practically vibrating with excitement. The other child that stood there was much tamer in temperament, his eyes were a beautiful lavender, and his hair was a shade or two lighter than the other’s, he also had a curl that seemed to hold the secret of the universe in the way it was floating. The king came and kneeled in front of the two children.

“Hello young ones do you mind telling me your names” the king spoke in a gentler fashion he reserved for children. Quickly the blue eyed one spoke up.

“Yeah I’m Alfred and this is Matthew, but I call him Mattie” as Alfred spoke he gestured to Matthew. The latter shrunk back into the shadows as if trying to divert the king’s gaze to his brother. The king smiled then continued.

“Boys if you could lift up your shirts for me, I’m looking to see if either of you have the mark to be the next king of spades”.

Both boys did as told and lifted their shirts, Alfred quickly and clumsily discarded his shirt revealing a blue spade with a “K” written in it. Matthew slowly lifted up his shirt revealing the same spade but with an “A” instead of a “K”. The king gasped slightly, for he had not only found the next king but the next ace as well. In joy the king swept the two boys into his arms and said to his jack.

“Alert the Queen we have found not only the next king but the next ace as well”!

~Time skip about 15 years~

The day started like any other; the sun was shining, the birds were singing, and Matthew was grumpy as fuck. He was never a morning person, even so he begrudgingly got out of his bed and started the day. After mentally and physically preparing for the day he set out towards the grand hall where he and his older brother, the king of spades would carry out their duties for the day. When Matthew arrived at said room he could hear yelling from behind the closed door and realized this was going to be an interesting day to say the least. When he opened the large mahogany doors and a silence sweep across the room as all eyes landed on him. I know I'm late but damn, why the hell is everyone looking at me like that? Matthew thought to himself. Then the jack of the court Yao spoke up.

“Your highness, the court was under the assumption you were bedridden.”

Ohhhhhh they thought I was Alfred, that makes much more sense, also bedridden? What? The thoughts flooded Matthew like an open flood gate. The young man cleared his throat and corrected Mr. Wang 

“Mr. Wang you are mistaken, I am not Alfred I am Matthew, Ace of Spades”

Yao looked embarrassed and apologised, this was nothing new, he has been mistaken for Alfred many times, yet the young man felt something off about this time. He shrugged it off and took his place in the court next Queen Alice, Alfred’s wife. The day went on as normal until near the end when Alfred’s condition came up. The court argued about it among themselves until one of them noticed the young ace. A part of his mind told him this young woman’s name was Mei Xiao 

“Well an idea to mask the disappearance of the king could be to have the ace, who mind you looks almost identical to the king fill his place until our highness recovers” 

The court went completely silent, all eyes once again drawn towards the younger twin, this time though he new why they were looking at him with that glint of a plan forming in their eyes. WhAt?!? no no no no non nein no!!! I can’t pretend to Alfred that would never work EVER, sure I look like him but that’s where the similarities end. He is so loud and obnoxious, I can barely get my voice to a normal talk volume when I’m TRYING to yell how the hell could I pass of as Alfred nope no way no way in hell! Matthew’s internal denial continued until as if sensing his inner monologue Alice grasped Matthew’s hand and squeezed it in a way that told him to try for the good of the kingdom. The whole court agreed, is it was the job of the ace to take the role of a royal if they were to die and stay in that role until the new royal was found, this was just his duties under strange circumstances. With the entire court bearing down on him the young man only had one course of action, become the temporary king of spades.

**Author's Note:**

> well i hope this isn't to much of trash :3 later chapters will be longer, its just i had to get it off the ground somehow


End file.
